


Take The Lead

by MiuMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMaizono/pseuds/MiuMaizono
Summary: Mukuro wants to cuddle with her boyfriend but is a dork and is too embarrassed to tell him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and rushed but I received this prompt at 1 AM and it was too cute not to write it right then and there skskksnsnsjs
> 
> It's my first time writing Muku so it might be a little OOC

Mukuro and Makoto have only been ‘officially dating’ for three weeks now. Nothing’s really changed between them from before – they still meet on the roof of Hope’s Peak every day during lunch with Sayaka and Kyouko. They still go shopping with Junko whenever she’s bored. They still talk everyday, have late-night study sessions in Makoto’s room, go out to dinner when they can. It was really like nothing happened – they just threw a label on themselves.

  
Ooh, even _Junko_ supported them. Sure, she said something about them being the ultimate ship, and sure, ever since Mukuro told Junko they were dating he’s always somehow getting himself injured or kidnapped or such, but the important part is that Junko supported them!

  
However, that being said, they’ve never really done anything that couples do. They haven’t held hands, they haven’t hugged, let alone kissed. And for the most part Mukuro was fine with that. She was never really big on affection, but…but tonight…Mukuro was feeling different. She doesn’t know why this feeling has suddenly overtaken her, why she’s suddenly having these urges she’s never felt before with anyone who wasn’t Junko…

  
…she really wanted to cuddle with Makoto. She felt embarrassed just thinking about it. She was never one for romance or love or friendship – she never felt any of those things before Makoto came into her life.

  
She didn’t really know if it was her natural instinct as a soldier to wrap him in her arms where it was safe, or if it was because he looked like a giant fluffy, warm teddy bear. She wanted it to be the former so bad, she really did, but whatever it was…she just really wanted to smother the shorter boy in hugs–she could feel her body temperature rising at the thought of it.

  
But she didn’t know how to say it, or if she should say it, or if he’d even want to cuddle in the first place. She didn’t know what was moving too fast, or not. But she knew that she wanted it.

  
Junko’s voice played through her mind, _“Take the lead. Makoto’s too much of a wimp to do it himself.”_

  
And the best part of it all? Makoto knew exactly what was going on. Well, okay, he didn’t right away, let’s make that clear. At first he thought Mukuro just couldn’t get comfortable during the movie since she kept looking back at him and then looking away really fast, but once he caught her subconsciously moving closer to him with rosy cheeks, he knew.

  
It was cute. It was so cute. His girlfriend was literally the cutest, most pure being in the world. And what he’d give to be able to wrap his arms around her and pull her close…

  
…he wasn’t nearly confident enough to do that, however.

  
So, he took the safe route. If he just leads her on, maybe they can meet each other in the middle.

  
“Are you getting cold, Ikusaba-san?”

  
Mukuro’s head snaps in attention at the sound of the question. It took her a moment to process it and get her mind off of the talking teddy bear, but when she did…she tilted her head in confusion. She was actually sweating a bit in her tank top and baggy sweatpants, since Makoto’s family blasted the heater at nights to save Komaru and Makoto from getting colds. “No, I’m fine.”

  
There’s a pause; Makoto’s face brightens up a bit. It’s a habit of hers – she takes everything literally, but Makoto couldn’t help but find her to be adorable.  
He’ll help out a bit.

  
“Ah but Ikusaba-san, I’m cold.”

  
Mukuro’s brow furrows…but her lips curl into a smirk. This was her chance. She knew it. She could hear Junko screaming ‘VICTORY!’ in her mind. “You are…?”  
He nods and lets his cheeks turn a light pink as Mukuro slides a few inches closer to him. And then, Mukuro did it.

  
_“Take the lead.”_

  
It was just like out of a shoujo-manga, Mukuro grabbed his wrist and pulled Makoto on top of her. His head fell into the curve of her neck, and Muku wrapped her arms around his waist. It took Makoto a moment to process the fact that he was the heroine in this story, but once he felt the warmth from Muku’s embrace, his whole body relaxed, and he nestled his head in the crease of her neck. She was so warm…and he could feel himself getting warmer by the moment, too.

  
Mukuro held him in her grip, and, once she had her teddy bear, she didn’t wanna let go. He lied; he was warm. But…she didn’t care. She just wanted to hold her boyfriend, to feel his warmth, to protect him. And, in the end, he wasn’t the only one being protected by that hold.


End file.
